


Not the Flu

by LifeOfClaude



Series: Her Schoolgirl Crush [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Barely Legal, F/M, Female Chekov, Genderswap, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: Polina Chekova has always had a crush on Doctor McCoy, to the point where she can never focus when he hangs around on The Bridge. Some embarrassing after effects from his presence result in a trip to Medical she will never forget.





	Not the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is literally porn and nothing but porn.  
> I've never written a genderswapped Chekov, and wanted to try. Hopefully it's not too bad?  
> Naturally, it was still "McChekov", since I seem to only write about them.  
> Polina is barely legal in this, hence the tag. It was an excuse to write an "older man/younger woman" fic because they're a guilty pleasure of mine. (Also small hints of dom/sub).  
> And just to add: McCoy literally does the whole "older man/doctor/seduce" thing, so if you aren't into that, I suggest you don't read this!

Doctor McCoy was on the Bridge again, hovering over The Captain’s shoulder and staring down nosily at the PADD in his hand. For the most part, he was simply standing there like he always would: with a finger and thumb resting on his mouth and chin, giving the illusion he was deep in thought about whatever he was reading. He muttered a profanity that was most likely directed at Captain Kirk before glancing up and instantly frowning in confusion.

 

Polina Chekova felt herself blush. Hard. She had just been caught staring at the doctor for the first time. Normally, she was quite good at keeping her ogling at an inconspicuous level – a quick glance here and there, pretending she was irritated and distracted by Doctor McCoy’s presence. Hikaru would always roll his eyes at her with a smile in agreement. 

 

It wasn’t a complete lie, though. The doctor _was_ very distracting, which in turn would irritate Polina when she struggled to continue doing her job properly. Really though, how was she supposed to concentrate on plotting courses and navigating the ship with Doctor McCoy hovering about? His rugged yet handsome features always managed to get Polina squirming in her seat. Occasionally, he would even speak to her. _“Ya better not make us crash this damn ship, Chekova,”_ he would say jokingly, his Southern drawl as thick and smooth as honey.  

 

She shivered a little from her position in the Navigator’s chair, her thighs rubbing together without her permission. It was so embarrassing to get aroused this easily, and the humiliation only felt worse knowing she was… _wet_ … over Doctor McCoy. _Ah yai yai_ …

 

Polina wiped her sweaty palms against the fabric of her Starfleet issued dress before doing her best to refocus her attention on the screen in front of her. She could do this; she could forget about Doctor McCoy.

 

 “You okay there, Ensign?”

 

Polina jumped a little at the sound of the doctor’s voice behind her. She slowly turned to face him. “Erm _… Da_ – yes. I am fine,” she said, her cheeks getting warm.

 

Doctor McCoy crossed his arms and gave her a hard, knowing look. “In a pig’s eye. Your face is red, your hands are clammy, and I’ve seen you shiverin’ on and off for the last five minutes. Looks to me like you might have the flu,”

 

Well thank goodness _that_ was his assumption, but she could not lie and say she was feeling ill. “ _Nyet_ , Doctor, it is not the flu. I will regain my focus and continue working,”

 

“Whoa now, Chekova,” Captain Kirk suddenly spoke. “If our Chief Medical Officer thinks you’ve got the flu, I’d kinda prefer it if you went to sickbay and had a check-up. I don’t want you working if you’re not up to it. That’s an order,”

 

Polina felt her blush increasing as all eyes on the Bridge were suddenly on her. She combed her fingers through her unruly mass of curls with a sigh before standing from her seat, staring past Doctor McCoy at the turbolift, doing everything she could to avoid eye contact with him; or anyone for that matter. _Glupyy_ – stupid. She was so foolish to let her ridiculous schoolgirl crush get her removed from duty.

 

“Aye, Captain,” she said obediently. “I apologise for this…”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Really.” He smiled genuinely at her. “Bones, if you would please assist this young lady to the Medical Bay, and make sure she gets whatever she needs,”

 

Polina swallowed hard at the very thought; what a convenient thing to say. However, Doctor McCoy didn’t answer him, simply turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the turbolift without so much as a single word to Polina. Reluctantly, she followed him and suddenly it was only the two of them standing together in total silence. Polina sighed quietly to herself, feeling completely humiliated. Doctor McCoy glanced at her briefly but again didn’t say anything.

 

The turbolift whooshed open and Polina stepped out to continue trailing behind the doctor to Medical Bay. Surprisingly, he did not lead her to a spare biobed among a few other crew members that were either sick or injured. Instead, she found herself following him into his office; which he locked. She watched the doctor warily when he sat down at his desk and stared at her, a look in his eyes she just couldn’t quite understand.

 

“Why don’tcha take a seat?” Doctor McCoy cleared his throat. “Polina, right?”

 

“Yes. Polina,” she confirmed, sitting down on the chair opposite to him.

 

She wasn’t surprised that he didn’t know her first name. They had been on The Enterprise together for several months now, but Polina had made it her business to avoid visits to Medical at all costs ever since her first check-up with Doctor McCoy.

 

She had been sitting on the biobed patiently, awaiting whichever doctor was on duty to begin her examination. The curtain was closed around her and she was dressed down to the issued Starfleet underwear: briefs and a bra, both in black and very plain. Feeling a little cold and self-conscious, she wrapped her arms around herself just as the curtain re-opened and closed. An older but still youthful looking crew member stepped into Polina’s personal space, dressed in Science Blue and holding a PADD – her doctor.

 

“Polina Chekova?” His voice was gruff with a strong, Southern drawl. “I’m Doctor McCoy; I’ll be doin’ your physical today,”

 

She swallowed, taking a moment to answer when the doctor suddenly glanced up and Polina was able to take in Doctor McCoy’s features properly. Neatly combed, brown hair framed his tanned face and she found herself staring into the most beautiful pair of hazel green eyes she had ever seen. The doctor must have been around thirty, she assumed. He was incredibly handsome and Polina felt her cheeks flush at the thought. She nodded at him dumbly in response to his question, unable to speak.

 

He had performed his examination quickly and wordlessly before telling her she was as ‘healthy as a horse’ and that she was free to return to her duties. She left the Medical Bay feeling quite flustered, unsure of what to do with her new crush other than fantasise.

 

Now, sitting in Doctor McCoy’s office, she found herself feeling much the same way as she had all those months ago. He was yet to say anything to her response about Polina being her name. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the silence and opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Doctor? I am not unwell. It is not the flu.”

 

He blew out a sigh before standing and moving around the desk to sit on the edge in front of her, arms crossed. His presence was very dominating which both frightened and, rather embarrassingly, aroused her. Polina stared at the floor, her hands clenching the arms of the desk chair to try and distract herself from the tingling between her legs.

 

“I know it’s not the flu,” Doctor McCoy’s voice was stern. “Do you have somethin’ you need to tell me, Polina?”

 

She blushed even harder. “ _Nyet_. I mean, no,”

 

Abruptly, Polina felt two fingers grasping her chin that forced her to look up at the doctor. “Look at me when I’m speakin’ to you,” he all but growled.

 

Polina heard a small whimper escape her against her will. Doctor McCoy’s eyes were unyielding as he stared down at her, still holding onto her chin. She was nervous from his sudden dominance. The doctor was a gruff man, but never one to be overpowering toward other crew members. But despite her confusion, Polina still hadn’t been rid of the heat in her underwear and shifted uncomfortably.

 

“What’s got such a pretty little girl like you so flustered?” Doctor McCoy drawled, gently rubbing his thumb across Polina’s lip.

 

She felt nerves wash over her entire body. Was Doctor McCoy really trying to seduce her? Was she actually reading this correctly? Polina couldn’t think of any other reason that the Chief Medical Officer would be stroking her bottom lip in such a way, but she was in so much disbelief, she couldn’t help but to reassess the situation.

 

“Doctor… What are you…?” She finally replied, but her tongue felt thick in her mouth.

 

“You can call me Leonard,”

 

Polina looked into his now dark, lust filled eyes. She swallowed. “Leonard… It is you,”

 

“Me?” He echoed.

 

“ _Da,_ ” she said softly, nervously. “It is you who has me so flustered,”

 

The doctor – _Leonard_ – edged his thumb into her mouth and looked at her expectantly. Polina hesitated before sticking her tongue out so she could swipe it across Leonard’s skin and suck his thumb into her mouth. She stared up at him, wide-eyed, hoping that had been what he wanted. He responded by groaning, not loudly, but certainly with enthusiasm. Polina rubbed her thighs together, noticing the growing wetness of her panties. His sound of pleasure had been sexier than she ever fantasised about and she wanted more. She experimented by gently biting Leonard’s skin.

 

“Shit,” he breathed out. He removed his thumb and held her face. “Been waitin’ for this since the day I did your first check-up, ‘til you were old enough,”

 

Polina’s heart hammered in her chest. Leonard had been waiting for her to turn eighteen, which coincidentally had been a few days ago. This meant that the doctor had been lusting after her just like she had been doing over him.

 

He looked at her, long and hard, before finally leaning in and it was… Indescribable. Their mouths met and Polina all but melted into Leonard’s touch, enjoying the feeling of kissing an experienced, older man. He had pulled her to her feet and the tiniest moan escaped her as he pressed them tightly together, his erection grinding into her clothed stomach.

 

She had kissed a few boys when she was younger, back in Russia, but none of them could compare to this. When he used his tongue in her mouth, it was not messy and hesitant like those teenagers she had fooled around with. It was skilful, full of need and desperation. Leonard held her so possessively, knowing exactly what he wanted; which was _her_. She still couldn’t believe it.

 

When Leonard finally broke away, he stroked her face. “So, are you gonna tell me what was goin’ on today on the Bridge?” He licked his lips, hazel eyes full of desire.

 

Polina didn’t want to talk about that, she wanted his mouth on hers. “If I tell you, will you please kiss me again?”

 

“Sweet Jesus…” He muttered to himself. “If that’s what you want, babygirl,”

 

“I was… I was looking at you, admiring how handsome you are… It made me… My _pizda_ ,”

 

Polina was blushing so hard that the tips of her ears were burning. Leonard swallowed hard upon hearing the new information and slid his hand up her thigh, underneath her dress. She held her breath in anticipation as his big fingers inched closer and closer to her panties. She wanted him to touch her there so badly it was almost unbearable.

 

Leonard only teased her a few more moments before slipping his hand inside her underwear. His fingers gently rubbed at her clitoris before moving them lower to feel her extremely wet –

 

“ _’Pussy’_ ,” he said into her ear. “Is that what you meant? Did it make your little pussy wet?”

 

Polina felt herself shiver uncontrollably as Leonard continued to stroke. “ _Da_. Very wet. Please…” But she didn’t even know what she was asking for.

 

“Good girl for telling me the truth,”

 

Leonard persisted with his teasing, gently rubbing two fingers against her swollen clit in a way similar to what she had done on her own. Over him. There were countless nights Polina had spent on her bed, hand between her legs and touching herself as she fantasised over Leonard doing it for her. She moaned loudly as the reality sunk in that the current situation was no longer a fantasy. She was in Doctor McCoy’s office with his hand down her panties and now that she was receiving the real experience, Polina refused to let the opportunity go to waste.

 

“Leonard, please…” She begged. “I have wanted you for so long,”

 

He kissed her hard on the mouth before responding. “I know, darlin’. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your constant starin’ at me.” He slipped a finger inside of her and she gasped. “Jesus. You’re so wet… All for me,”

 

Polina ground into his hand, hoping he would start moving his finger. “Then please; fuck me. I want it.”  
  
  
  
The first look of doubt suddenly clouded Leonard’s face. “Christ. Believe me, babygirl, I want to more than anythin’…”  
  
  
  
“You said you waited for me. I am eighteen now, and I am done waiting,”

 

As she said this, Polina reached down to boldly cup Leonard’s very hard erection through his slacks. She had done this with younger boys, too. They were much smaller than Leonard and their reaction time had sadly been less than impressive. But she was with Leonard now. _Her_ Leonard. She would make sure of it. She would not share him after today.

 

He moaned loudly as she massaged him, holding the back of her neck to force their lips together. Polina fumbled for the buckle of his belt as he all but stuck his tongue down her throat, needing to feel more of him. Leonard seemed to want the same thing from her and she felt him reach around to unzip the back of her dress, pushing it down over her shoulders to then sit on her hips. He pulled away from their kissing only to rip her black undershirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor with abandon. Her bra was removed just as quickly and skilfully, and his eyes raked over her body hungrily.

 

Polina felt herself flush self-consciously. Her breasts were quite small from all of the running she did. She hoped Leonard wouldn’t mind. “Do I… Am I…” She sighed, embarrassed. “I am smaller, than most girls,”

 

Leonard smiled a little; playful. He reached out to cup one of her dainty breasts in his hand and thumb her nipple teasingly. “You’re beautiful, babygirl. So beautiful, I can’t believe I get to touch you like this,”

 

Polina heard a shuddery breath escape her lips as he continued to play with her nipples, pinching and rubbing them with his fingers. They were extremely sensitive and if Leonard kept going, she could probably reach orgasm just from nipple stimulation. But she didn’t want that; she wanted Leonard to fuck her, and she wanted it now.

 

Trying to collect herself, Polina finally finished unbuckling Leonard’s belt and very quickly pulled his slacks and boxers down his thighs. His cock sprung free and it was all Polina could do to not let her eyes bulge out at the sight of him. He was thick, and long. She hadn’t imagined him any other way during her fantasies but seeing him in the flesh admittedly made her a little nervous. _How was that going to fit?_

Polina licked her lips. She wasn’t one to turn down a challenge. “Leonard, I am going to suck you, okay?”

 

“ _Christ_ ,” he growled, holding a handful of her curly hair. “Yeah, that’s a good girl. Suck my cock…”

 

She sunk to her knees, coming face to face with Leonard’s very hard erection. If she was going to be good at this, good enough that Leonard would be wanting more, she couldn’t be hesitant. Before Polina could second guess herself, she grasped the bottom of his cock and slipped her mouth over the head, swirling her tongue as she swallowed as much as she could down her throat.

 

Leonard pulled her hair instantly, cussing and mumbling about God and Jesus. “Fuck, that’s so good, babygirl… Oh, yeah, such a… Mm, little Lina… Pretty, pretty Lina…”

 

Polina didn’t have much of an idea of what he was moaning about but it definitely sounded positive and enthusiastic, so she continued, feeling confident. As she sucked Leonard’s cock, feeling the damp flesh harden even more in her mouth, she was reminded of her own arousal as her pussy gave an almost painful throb in her panties. She was _so_ wet…

 

“Lina… Gotta stop, honey… Gonna come if you – “

 

Polina immediately pulled her mouth from him. Whilst she knew Leonard was much older than the boys in Russia and could last longer, she also knew it was unlikely he would be able to go again after one orgasm, and there was no way he was not fucking her. Right now.

 

As she stood, she gave Leonard a look she hoped would convey her needs. Polina was so aroused at this point that she could barely speak. Leonard seemed to understand, though. His black, lust filled eyes raked over her half naked body before he took hold of her wrists so to overpower her. She found herself very suddenly bent over his desk with her dress pulled up over her hips, exposing her panties.

 

Leonard teasingly rubbed her pussy over the material and moaned. “So damn wet, even through your panties…” He was then silent for a moment. “Polina, should I – “

 

She understood immediately. “I am on birth control, and I am clean. I give you permission. Please, Leonard, I want you inside of me.”

 

Seeming to agree with her frustration that he wasn’t fucking her yet, Leonard pulled her underwear to one side and she suddenly felt the tip of his cock pressed against her pussy. For a moment, Polina thought he was going to tease her some more but then he pushed, and she felt herself opening up for him, taking his cock much easier than she anticipated.

 

Polina moaned, long and hard, not realising that the real thing would feel quite like _this_. Leonard was equally loud behind her, holding her hips with those big, strong hands as he very slowly began to move. She could hear him mumbling things to himself that were making her blush and all the more aroused: “ _So damn tight_ ” and “ _Like you were made for me, babygirl_ ”. Polina couldn’t help but smile to herself knowing that Leonard felt like she was “made for him”. That was good; she wanted to make sure he would want to do this as often as possible.

 

Leonard finally started to thrust in and out at a steady pace, his hands skimming up her sides to reach for her breasts as he did so. Polina arched her back as he teased her nipples, pushing back into his thrusts to communicate her need for… Something. _More_. She needed more; more of _him_. She tried desperately to move in ways that would encourage him to be faster, to go deeper, but nothing was satisfying her. Her pussy ached between her legs as Leonard fucked her, still pulling and rubbing at her nipples.

 

Polina started to shiver, desperate for a release that just wasn’t happening. Her movements were getting frantic. “Please, Leonard… Please, please, please,” she moaned urgently.

 

He eased his thrusting a little. “You okay, darlin’? Want me to keep goin’?”

 

“ _Da!_ You must not stop! I just can’t seem to…”

 

Leonard gently eased himself out of her and she nearly sobbed at the loss; she felt so empty. He helped her stand before backing up and sitting himself down on the desk chair, holding the base of his cock; an invitation. Polina moved quickly, climbing onto Leonard’s lap, thighs either side of his as she eagerly sunk back down onto him. _Oh! That feels so good_ … She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations as Leonard encouraged her to move her hips, the new position hitting some very satisfying spots.

 

“That feel better, babygirl?” Leonard murmured into her neck. “Want this to be good for you…”

 

Polina moaned as she rode him, the tip of his cock rubbing against her g-spot. “ _Da, da_ … it feels so good, Leonard. Mm, please; that spot there…”

 

Leonard held her tight against him, bringing a hand to the small of her back as he started thrusting up into her, hard and fast. She leaned into the crook of his neck and found herself biting the skin there, trying to mask the desperate cries wanting to come out of her mouth. Her whole body was tingling as her orgasm started to build up.

 

“Lina, honey, tell me what feels good. Like that?”

 

Polina wrapped her arms loosely around Leonard’s neck, needing to hold onto something as he continued to hit exactly the right spots. “ _Da_ , yes, like that… But harder,” she murmured into his ear.

 

He groaned, quite obviously doing his best to somehow fuck her even harder than he already had been. She let out an unexpected cry as her g-spot was continuously stimulated at her desired force. Polina had experienced this sort of feeling before; the overwhelming and frankly unexplainable sensations of a vaginal orgasm looming. She had only managed to successfully give herself _one_ of these orgasms and it had taken a lot of effort on her behalf.

 

“Leonard…” She whimpered, her voice coming out in near sobs. “So close, so close,”

 

“That’s it, babygirl… Want you to come for me…”

 

Leonard suddenly reached between them to rub his fingers over her extremely swollen clit. She was so sensitive that she jerked hard against him, and then forced their mouths together to keep her sounds of pleasure muffled. He kissed her back with just as much vigour, still managing to keep the perfect rhythm of his hips going _and_ continue stroking her. She was seconds away from being over the edge, and judging from the desperate noises he was making, Leonard was just as close.

 

He pulled away from her mouth a little frantically. “Ah, fuck… Lina, I dunno how much longer I can…” he trailed off, lost in his own desire.

 

Polina opened her eyes to look at Leonard. His own were shut tight, face flushed, hair damp. She noticed he was chewing on his bottom lip, probably doing everything in his power to hold off his orgasm. Polina wanted to come for him so badly, touched that he was so persistent on her finishing first. Determined, she moved his hand from her pussy and pulled him as close as humanly possible. As she continued to ride him, her clit rubbed against Leonard’s pelvis with the perfect amount of friction. Just a little more…

 

“ _Oh!_ ” She cried out; a sob. “Leonard, I’m coming!”

 

Her body started to shiver uncontrollably and then she was convulsing, her muscles clenching around Leonard’s cock as she came harder than ever before. After months of fantasising, the real thing certainly didn’t even come close to a comparison. She moaned and moaned, falling limp against his chest as the aftershocks went through her body.

 

“Lina, baby, gonna come… Want me to – “

 

Polina pulled him even closer in response. “Inside me,” she interrupted, a little more forceful than planned. “ _Please_ ,”

 

It must have been what he needed to hear. Leonard suddenly tightened his arms around her and jerked upward, his body shaking much like hers had been. She blushed as she felt him coming inside of her; a fantasy she had often thought about. Reality sinking in, Polina pulled back from Leonard as his shivers started to fade and leaned in to kiss him firmly. It was her way of saying, _“You are mine now”,_ and she hoped he would pick up on that.

 

Leonard kissed her back for a few moments before pulling away. He smiled at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Lina, I… Are you okay?”

 

She didn’t respond. Easing herself off of Leonard, she tried to contain a smile as she felt some of his semen dripping out of her onto his stomach. She turned to the desk and took a handful from the tissues Leonard kept there, wiping away the mess between her legs before disposing of them. Polina handed one to Leonard and he took it hesitantly, cleaning himself and re-buttoning his pants. She pulled her underwear on and fixed up her barely-still-on dress, then climbed back onto his lap.

 

“I am okay,” she said, snuggling up against his chest. “Are you?”

 

Leonard slowly settled his arms around her, but the hesitation was still there. “Lina, are you sure that’s what you wanted?” His beautiful, hazel green eyes were serious; concerned.

 

She nodded. “ _Da_ , more than anything. But…”

 

“But what?”

 

Polina sat up a little so she could look at Leonard properly. “What now? I go back to my duties like it never happened?”

 

“Is… that what you want?”  He asked quietly.

 

She frowned at him. The mere thought of never being with Leonard in this way again was torturous enough. Polina shook her head and took a hold of his face as she kissed him deeply. It was enough for him to finally relax and hold her properly as he dipped his tongue into her mouth for a brief moment before pulling away. He rubbed his thumb over her lip like he had earlier with a smile.

 

“Good,” Leonard said, tucking some curls behind her ear. “I don’t like sharin’,”

 

She beamed at him, unable to contain it. “I also do not want you to be with anyone else; only me,”

 

“God, Lina… How could I ever want anyone else? You’re damn perfect,”

 

Polina blushed but brought a hand up to his face. “I just cannot believe this; I am so lucky,”

 

Leonard simply smiled before encouraging her to cuddle up with him again. She welcomed it and sighed heavily, content with his warm arms wrapped around her. She wished she could stay like this forever… Except she couldn’t. They both had duties to return to.

 

“Leonard, we have been in here over an hour… Your patients?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m not actually on duty today,” he replied nonchalantly.

 

Polina glanced up at him. “Really? Then… You planned this?”

 

“I might’ve… Sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to embarrass you on the Bridge earlier… I just got carried away; I was desperate to be alone with you,”

 

“Jerk,” she grumbled, but snuggled in closer. “I think I should go; perhaps to my quarters. The Captain must assume I am there resting since I have been gone so long,”

 

“You gotta point there. Well, uh… Ah, Christ. I’m so darn rotten at this stuff,” he said bashfully.

 

She smiled slowly. “Will you come to me later? To my room? I want you to fuck me again, but in my bed, like I have imagined,”

 

“ _Jesus Christ…_ ” Leonard swallowed hard with a nod. “Yeah, baby, of course. Anythin’ for you,”

 

Polina pulled him into a hard, searing kiss. She gripped his hair and licked his lower lip, touching their tongues together. It made him moan and squirm beneath her, so she broke away with an impish grin and stood from the desk chair, watching him stare at her in a slight daze.

 

“See you tonight,” Polina said, heading out the door of his office.

 

In the corridor, she couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of being with Leonard again that night. In fact, she could still hardly believe she even got to be with him in the first place.

 

When she reached her quarters, she undressed down to her underwear and slipped into bed, suddenly exhausted.

 

Now, she would wait.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. Part 2 will be coming very soon. I've written about half of it (but it won't be as long as this one).
> 
> I thought I should also add: "pizda" in Russian typically translates to "cunt", as it is a more vulgar expression of the word "vagina". But so you know, it can also be translated to "pussy" which is how I was using it. This is probably incorrect, but my Russian is extremely limited (like level 9 on Duolingo limited). Apologies if it annoys anyone!
> 
> One more thing: I recently learned about Russian nicknames, as well as diminutives. It is highly unlikely anyone in Russia would ever call Polina "Lina", but more likely "Polya" or "Pola". Because of this (I imagine), there have been a handful of fics where her nickname is "Polly", which makes sense. However, "Lina" is my preferred nickname for her, especially when McCoy says it. So sorry not sorry? (P.S. whether or not I actually think McCoy would use the pet-name "babygirl" is irrelevant to me because it's my favourite pet-name ever, and therefore I made him use it. I think it's adorable!)
> 
> Hope you liked this and want to read part 2 when it's ready!


End file.
